Dragon King and the Golden Princess
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. The newly crowned Dragon king shall fall in love with the golden princess and the fate of the world shall lay in her hands: Love him and have the world painted crimson and clover Or hate him and the world will be ruled by snakes DH
1. Default Chapter

Darkness sipping in through the slightly opened door, slithering in from between the floor board, sliding out from under my bed, how I fear the dark.  
  
The darkness that brings nothing but death and despair misery and anguish, that darkness that is slowly suffocating me, I should not fear, I was conceived in darkness, used by darkness, and I am now the darkness that sends out it's followers, it's shadows, to plague the earth.  
  
You may see me as a nobody, and that is not true, for nobody is perfect and I have one flaw, and that flaw is you.  
  
The person who is speaking was in his bed with emerald blankets piled over him. He raised out of he's bed cloaked in all black with only his mouth moving and suddenly he was standing right by me.  
  
You are the person that makes feel, the person who showed me what is right, so I blame you.  
  
We are now standing in front he's wardrobe he opens the wardrobe to present to me two mangled corpses, I gasp in horror, he whispers in my ear.  
  
Now I know who he is, recognizing the two deceased.  
  
I hear banging from what seemed to be coming from the floor boards. He glides over to the source of the sounds and starts ripping the floor boards up, a bonded, beaten, and gagged Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
I am the dragon king, the ruler of death-eaters, the master of night and all it's horrors, and yet I use my evil powers against those who work for me.  
  
That is because of you, I love you.  
  
The fate of this world is in your hands, either love me and have a world where you are the queen and the world bends to your every sweet desire of this world's existence, or keep hating me and have everybody you love suffer in front of your eyes.  
  
"You are not the dark lord, Voldomont is." I say trying to figure out what is going on  
  
He thought he was all knowing, he didn't see that I, he's chosen heir was going to stab him in the back, or in our case make it the front right through he's heart. I would have become the dark lord eventually, but I am an impatient man, I wanted it now.  
  
He's voice sent a chill through my bones  
  
Just as I want you  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep" The sound of my alarm clock brought out of my dream and crashing hard onto the wooden floor "Graceful, Hermione, you could be a ballerina with poise like that" I think to myself as I limp to the bathroom 


	2. Ice Angel

Chapter 2 Ice Angel

_**"A face devoid of love or grace, a hateful, hard, successful face, a face like stone" Emily Dickinson**_

_**The dragon king, he is an unpredictable bitter storm ready to rage out of control at any time, see him for what he seems and you will be fooled, see him for what everyone that knows him you'll only be partially correct, for you can only see him as who he really is in a time when the only light through the blackness of hate is the light of his flame.**_

Then you'll see the truth of who he is, an angel born to demons and twisted into a monster, the dragon king everyone but me sees him as. So enter, if you dare, into the warped world of my love, my fear, my ice angel, my Draco Malfoy

As I walk through Diagon Alley searching for my friends Harry and Ron, I was side tracked by the book store.

Looking through the books I saw a novel, I normally don't read useless fiction but this book seemed interesting. The title was "Ice Angel" I look carefully at the cover and notice the fading lines of an engraved picture. Tracing the lines with my index finger a sudden image came to mind.

It was, at first an angel wearing all white and had silver wings, then icy pale hands reached out putting them over his wings and slashed them off and with a silent screech and blood circling around him he morphed into a boy in all black, icy skin, platinum hair, and stormy eyes...

In shock of what I just saw I moved back and bumped into someone, dropping the book as I fell forward.

The person (or creature) I bumped into's arm darted out around my waist and pulled me up to his (definitely a him) body.

I could feel his cool breathe on my neck as he pulled me as close as possible to him, and having both arms entwined around my hips pushing against me in a very sexual way his cold voice whispered in my ear "Watch were you're going, Granger." I could feel his mouth close softly on the top of my ear as he formed his sinister words.

The coldness that reeked off of him slowly suffocating me and made shiver, he seemed pleased with my reaction for he forced his face against my neck and his lips against me lifted into a smirk.

I gasp, and he forces me to turn to face him. I look straight at his chest clothed by a black shirt a black robe unhooked fluttering down like an open trench coat, but before my eyes could absorb anymore of the lower part off my capturer his icy pale hand jetted out nodded my head upwards to meet his stormy silver blue eyes.

"You might bump into some evil man who won't show a pretty little girl like yourself any mercy." His frosty voice says sarcastically.

"Malfoy, don't you know by now I can take care of myself? And who the bloody heck are you calling 'pretty little girl'?" I snapped at him

"For the first question, you could handle yourself against the little boy I once was but not the man I have become. And about the second, the saying was evidently pointed to you as you are the 'pretty little girl' I am talking to."

"You a man, huh, you are still just a snotty spoiled little brat, just because you happen look to like a man doesn't mean you are one." I snarl back at him.

And, yes, he really looks all grown up, at about 6'3" and a muscular physic. "And we're the same age you vile cockroach."

His eyebrows raise and I swear a spark of amusement crossed his eyes. "Well, the know-it-all must be right, but..." with a quick movement he gently pined me on the nearest wall

"I will warn you, stay away from me, my pretty, for you don't like what I'd do for you." And with that he released me and swiped out of the bookstore.

This has been an extremely abnormal occurrence, so to console my bizarre thoughts on the subject of Draco's behavior I pick up the book and start to read:

"_Enter" _

_**The dragon king, he is an unpredictable bitter storm ready to rage out of control at any time, see him for what he seems and you will be fooled, see him for what everyone that knows him you'll only be partially correct, for you can only see him as who he really is in a time when the only light through the blackness of solitude is the light of his flame. **_

_**Then you'll see the truth of who he is, an angel born to demons and twisted into a monster, the dragon king everyone sees him as. So enter, if you dare, the warped world of ice angle, half demon half angel.**_

Knocked out of my trance by Harry and Ron who softly tap on my shoulder, I get up and hurl myself into Harry and Ron's arms for a group bear hug.

I step back to inspect on how they have changed since last school year's end.

Harry was much taller, 6'2" and stronger looking, with a soft tan.

Ron's lanky figure disappeared for the fact that he had finally stopped growing and his body was able to contort to his height, 6'5".

"Hey Mione, do we have to drag you out, or will you come willingly." Says Ron

"I'll fight to the death, for my precious books!" I exclaim, Harry and Ron pick me up and start to carry me away

"I need to buy this book." I whimpered Harry took the story out of my hands pays for it with one hand holding me in he's other then gives me the book.

"Consider it one of your early birthday presents, you 15 year old munchkin." "Hey I am not _that_ short." I defend myself.

They put me down pat my head and consider my rebuttal then say "Oh, yes you are."

"Hey you guys are just over tall." I am short but not incredibly tiny, I'm 5'3".

By the way you muggles that are reading this know your fate pretty much lays in the hands of three 16-teen-year-old boys and three 15-year-old girls. (I'm almost 16)

Smile Jesus Loves YouSmile You Mother Chose LifeIncase of Rapture this story well be un-authoredand of Jesus Loves you, But I'M He's Favorite


	3. Storm

This is dedicated to the one I love... BabyBush!!! Who has loyally reviewed my stories and has me on her favorite authors and two of my stories on her beloved list. Yeah!!! Love you PixieBallerina, much love to you for reviewing.

I sat on Ron's windowsill while Harry and him sleep, about to read the book by the moon's light. It is a full moon, bright and beautiful, poor Lupin, I added on as a after though.

I open to the first chapter

Chapter 3 Stormy

"It's a funny thing being taken under the wing of a dragon;  
it's warmer than you think."  
From the motion picture Gangs of New York

Hello my fair country people, I am to tell you the story of us, my love and I, told by us.

Prophesied to be the love that would not die with us, but live on in the hearts of others after our fall, maybe our love lives in you, perhaps the prophesy is true.

Curious that love has been thought of as fables by many throughout time, for love is the most honest to God beautiful truth that will always live.

Our story may sound like a fairytale go awry, but this is a true story.

Forever will the day I meet him be engraved in my mind

The clouds covered the sun and the sky appeared to me, gray and ominous and warning, no threatening me with a storm. I was gathering herbs and roots for the midwife, and shall not allow me back in until my responsibility is finished.

I enjoy the sound of hail pounding on my surroundings, thunder, and the sight of lightning in the shadowy sky.

And now that the storm has started I've decided to get to someplace dry and wait it out, I enjoy the ill weather and all but I don't wish to catch my death out here.

Quickly I dash to a weeping willow and before I run to the safety of it's branches I screamed out a pray

"Please dear Lord; don't let this be a womping willow!!"

At Hogwarts for Christmas break, having to spend time with my immediate blood relatives and the other heirs.

Holidays I am forced into being with what humans call "family", and schooling I am required to be with little humans

I spend my time trying hiding away from the prying eyes of these humans

"What have I done to deserve this?" I ask God

"Wait don't answer that" I added on when I pondered further on my inquiry

"Please dear Lord; don't let this be a romping willow." I hear the familiar name float into my ears. I look around seeking the source of the noise.

A little girl ran under the willow tree which I am perched on.

She was beginning to be drenched, her copper colored hair was darkening, her skin glowed, and the dirt started to wash away.

She was bruised and I estimate she's in her eighth or ninth year of life, why do I wonder what she's doing outside during a storm?

I stand hugging the tree, huddling to the tree trunk for some sort of warmth

That is when I heard he's amused voice ask "What the bloody Hell or you doing?"

I look up, a boy leaning from up above in the tree, giving me a weird gaze.

She glanced up at me and said in a sweet melodic voice

"Trying to keep warm"

Why not keep warm in a warm place, like inside?"

"I'm strictly not allowed into the cottage until my job is complete and the ill weather complicates my responsibility."

The boy nodded and dropped, almost vampire like, onto the ground.

He was tall, with white hair, ivory skin, and stormy gray eyes. Not the friendliest looking chap, he seems rough around the edges.

He wears all black, like I expect a son of night would. A black robe covering all his clothes, he undid the knot, slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me so close to him my head softly brushed against his stomach, and he draped his cloak around me.

She gave an involuntary shudder when she came into contact with my body. Smirking I cover her with my cloak and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer.

It's a funny thing being taken under the wing of a dragon;  
it's warmer than you think

Warmth flows into me, my frozen body heating up, and the coldness gliding off me.

"Who are you" I asked him softly

I look at the bump in my robes, and answered her "Soren, Soren Saber Salazar Slytherin, you?"

The bump in my robes answered

"That is a mouthful; my name is Gabrielle Gavrilla Galeno"

"But you can call me Ella"

I smiled and said to the boy quietly "Soren can I call you Sssssssssssssssssss"

He chuckled

"Mione, what are you doing?" Said Harry, surprised I was still there

They had fallen asleep while I was still in there room

"Reading" I answered simply

"Go to bed" He muttered

So I closed my story

Queen Criss Cross Signing Out


End file.
